


To the last

by petiteantheia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Years, Party, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteantheia/pseuds/petiteantheia
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: New YearThere's a New Year's party at Louis and Harry's house.





	To the last

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!! I love this one. I hope you like it.  
> And again thanks [ Nat ](http://if-kevin-could-fly.tumblr.com/) for helping me.
> 
> Thanks everybody who read all my stories.
> 
> Love.
> 
> Kate

 

The party was a success but it’d be better if Harry could find his husband. He only had some minutes before midnight.

“Have you seen Louis?” Harry asked

“Upstairs.”

“Thanks, Gems.”

Harry entered a room and saw Louis standing facing the window.

“Babe.”

Louis turned and smiled.

“Look darling, I told you Papa would find us.”

The little baby in Louis’ arms yawned sleepily.

“My little Darcy is sleepy.” Harry kissed his daughter’ cheek.

They heard people cheering loudly downstairs.

“Happy New Year, love.” Louis said as he kissed his husband.

“Happy New Year Lou. I love you so much”.


End file.
